The Cheating Game
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: Can Serena and Darien handle the game of love, seduction, and cheating? Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Serena sat on the bar stool playing with ends of her hair wondering how late her boyfriend was now. It had already been an hour since she arrived and usually she was the late one but now he was always late. Seyia was perfect, sweet, caring, or was up until a month ago. They had been dating for 8 months, and Serena finally felt she was ready for more in the relationship. More than puppy-love. All they ever did was hug or hold hands, and sometimes that occasional peck on the lips. Nothing more than that. Serena didn't mind at first but after their 7 month anniversary she suggested with small hints that she wanted a longer kiss or two and maybe more. When Seiya picked up on these hints however he backed off from her instantly. She barely heard from him, he was always late or canceled dates with her, and barely touched her like she had some disease. Serena had the hardest time figuring out why. As she continued to sit there her phone rang.

"Hey, where are you?" Serena answered quickly.

"I can't make it… I got stuff.. To do." Seiya sighed into the phone.

"This is the third date in the row you have canceled on. Can't you try to cancel your 'stuff' you have to do this once for me?" She said as her voice rose a bit in anger.

"Serena. Please you know I love you. But please try to understand. I can pick you up for school tomorrow if that's fine."

"FineILoveYouBye." She said fast in anger as she clicked her phone shut.

"You okay bunns?" her best friend Andrew asked from across the bar counter.

"Not really Andrew, can I have a strawberry shake and some fries please?" She whispered sadly to him.

"Only if you cheer up okay?" He smiled

"Thank you." She said with a small cheerful smile.

Andrew had been her best friend for years; she had even met Seiya, her boyfriend, and Darien through him. They were really all really close. Andrew however was dating her cousin, who might as well be her twin, Mina. Serena, Andrew, Seiya, Darien, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye all went to the same private high school. They all were really close.

Andrew slid her shake and fries in front of her, "Now what's wrong bunns? Seiya again?"

"Sadly. I shouldn't have asked him or suggested to do more in the relationship. I just wanted to have a more serious relationship than what we have now." She sighed into her shake as she sipped it.

"Well I can understand why you're upset it's been a while for you two. Maybe you should let him make the moves and plans so he can need you?" Andrew suggested.

"I just want to work this out. I don't want to lose him just yet" She said.

"I don't think you will bunns. But hey after school tomorrow you, I, Seiya, Mina, Darien, and Raye could all go to the movies after school. Like a triple date. I bet that would help him feel comfortable to show affection with you while everyone else is showing affection." Andrew smiled at his idea.

"That might just work" She grinned.

After his suggestion the two had spoke for a while and about what movie they would see the next day.

After she gobbled down her shake and fries. She got up and headed out the sliding glass doors and headed home to think of an outfit for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Darien sat on the wooden park bench waiting for his girlfriend to show up so they could walk to school together. He read his book quietly while he waited knowing that she wouldn't be here anytime soon. His girlfriend, Raye, and him were really happy together. Well he was generally happy with her. He had nothing to be upset about most of the time. What made him wonder about their relationship was he never felt that spark when he touched her skin or kissed her, when he said he loved her he never said it to mean it, he said it because he had to, sex with her wasn't that great anymore it was more because they were bored rather than a fiery passion of need. He never complained though or broke up with her because of this because he wouldn't do that. There wasn't anyone he felt these feelings with, sure he had interests in others but never love, so maybe he did love Raye but maybe it had been so long that he just didn't feel that excited feeling anymore. But he didn't really try to be with anyone else either. He wasn't sure but he didn't need to know right away so he barely bothered.

"Hey Darien" Raye smiled as she held her hand out for him to hold it.

"Hey Raye" He said plainly and grabbed her hand and held it as they walked.

"So did Andrew ask you about tonight?" She asked happily, "I really want to go."

"He did, and I guess we can what are we seeing anyway tonight" He plainly stated.

"Some action movie. But did you hear? Seiya and Serena are having issues again? Doesn't surprise me I am pretty sure that's why we're going on this triple date…" Raye continued to talk but at this point Darien wasn't really listening anymore.

His girlfriend was a year younger than him which in his opinion made her kind of immature or at least compared to him. Because of this she tended to talk and talk and most of the time he didn't really listen. Him, Andrew, and Seiya were seniors at their high school while Raye, Lita, and Amy were juniors and Serena and Mina were sophomores. But somehow they were all friends.

For the rest of the short walk to their school Raye continued to keep talking but Darien continued to shut her out because all she talked about was gossip or her problems. Sure some of that mattered but didn't his problems or interests matter too? He tried not to care. Once they had approached the school Andrew with his arm wrapped around Mina walked up to the couple.

"Hey guys" they said in harmony with smiles.

They were the kind of story book couple everyone's jealous of. They were perfect for each other and no one would be shocked to see them get married soon.

"Hey Andrew, Mina," Darien said.

"So where should we meet tonight?" Raye smiled.

"Serena says we should meet at the plaza near the theater." Mina said.

The bell rang giving Darien a great excuse to escape another boring conversation from Raye. Before he walked off he gave her a small peck on the cheek and went with Andrew to Psychology class. He shared this class with Serena and Andrew. Due to the fact this class was an elective anyone from any grade can take it so this was the only class him and Serena shared. Darien couldn't help but think the little blonde was adorable. He did have some envy with Seiya for being able to claim her. He couldn't help but tease her because she was just too cute to deny. He had met Serena through Andrew a few months after him and Raye began to date. He was always sort of interested in her but he always tried to shrug off that interest.

"Good morning meatball head" Darien laughed while tugging at her bun of her silly signature hairstyle.

She turned angrily "Stop calling me that, it's been half of the first semester and you still won't stop calling me that."

Darien chuckled, "Fine Serena, but how was your weekend?"

Serena's face drooped a bit of her reminder of the night before and for being stood up again, "Okay, mostly boring."

"Sorry to hear that." Darien said as the final bell rang.

The teacher walked into the classroom and began the lesson. The lesson of the day was structures of the brain. The class was mostly boring and full of notes on what the lobes of the brain are and what they do. But for some reason Darien couldn't seem to keep focus. His eyes were all on the golden haired girl in front of him. She had been sitting in front of him for this whole year but yet now he was starting to notice something about her something Raye didn't have. She didn't talk his ear off while she was around him when everyone hung out. She never really tried to impress to much but somehow she still impressed anyone who laid eyes on her.

'_I wish I had made an attempt to be closer with her.' _Darien thought.

Andrew tapped his arm breaking his thoughts, "Darien? You okay? You seem a little out of it" he whispered so he wouldn't disrupt the rest of the class.

"I am fine. Just tired." Darien whispered back.

After spending the hour, but what felt like forever looking at the blonde woman in front of him the bell rang.

"See you tonight Darien and Andrew, this movie better be good," She smiled with a small wink before walking out.

"Bye Meatball head." Darien smiled.

Andrew looked at him like he had gone mad. "What is with you? You and Raye have been together for over a year now, and now you're eye fucking my best friend?"

"I am not eye fucking her. Calm down. I just wonder why Seiya treats her like that when she has a lot going for her." Darien lied.

"Sure… Just don't let yourself get caught. I am not dealing with a fight between my best friends." Andrew sighed, "Lets go to English okay?"

Darien sighed and walked with his best friend who had caught him red handed looking at the little blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had finally ended. Serena ran home really fast so she could change and get ready for the movies tonight. For some reason there were knots in her stomach. She wasn't as excited to see Seiya but she was excited. After Psychology she had felt funny. She could feel eyes burn into her neck and back during that class and she had desperately wanted to turn around. But she knew she couldn't. Besides why would Darien look at her, he was with Raye, one of her best friends. Even if he was looking what would she do? Once Serena had gotten through the door of her home she ran up the stairs and called Mina.

"Hey Mina? Can you come over now? I need help choosing outfits." Serena said as soon as she had answered.

"Sure thing Sere. I'll be over in 5." Mina said and hung up.

Sure enough after 5 minutes had passed Mina came into Serena's room. She only lived down the street so she usually just walked into Serena's house like she had lived here herself.

"I keep going through all my clothes and I can't find anything that isn't too much but isn't too plain." Serena sighed and flopped onto her bed.

"Trying to impress Seiya?" Mina smirked.

"In a way." Serena lied but not entirely.

"Well wear something tight but covering. That's the way to impress but without trying TOO hard." She said while digging through her cousin's clothes, "Here." She handed Serena a tight black long sleeve shirt that had a small cut to show the tops of her breast and a pair of navy jean shorts.

"What shoes though?" Serena said in awe of the outfit and her cousin's creativity with anything.

"Converse, don't overdo it." Mina smiled sweetly. "Now change and let's go."

Serena quickly changed and then her and Mina walked out of the house and headed to the plaza to meet everyone. Serena could feel the butterflies in her tummy flutter faster. Mina ran towards Andrew and jumped into his arms and greeted him with a kiss. Serena envied those two they were perfect together and happy, which what her and Seiya extremely lacked. Serena walked toward Seiya and tried to greet him with a hug but he turned and said, "I am going to pay for our tickets."

Serena slightly pouted and eyed Darien and Raye. Raye as usual was talking Darien's ear off. It was funny how he enjoyed her company like that. She couldn't help but feel a tinge jealous especially since she felt funny around Darien now. Also because Seiya was paying no mind to her.

When Seiya had returned with the tickets they all had began to walk towards the theater they were in. They all had sat themselves where Mina was on the end with Andrew to her right and next to him was Raye, then Darien, then there was Serena, and lastly Seiya. Serena had placed her arm carefully so maybe Seiya would catch the hint she wanted him to grab her hand and hold it. She wanted his attention desperately. Yet at the same time she didn't, she had enough of his shit but she had no strength to end this and be alone. Hence why she wouldn't end it. Seiya however, never even noticed her hand waiting for him. Throughout the movie Serena continued to sit there with her hand out for him. On the other side of her though Darien noticed this. He sat there watching her try so hard. He somewhat wanted to laugh at how cute it was but then he wanted to hold her hand but he was holding Raye's hand and he knew it was wrong two time with them both sitting there. He knew it was wrong to cheat in general but in front of each other was probably the worst. Darien could barely pay attention to the film while he had troubles thinking.

'_Whats coming over me.." _ Darien thought

'_I love Raye. Serena's one of my best friends, but why do I feel a pull to her now, why never before? Probably because I was with Raye all this time and never saw her as an option." _He continued to ponder.

'_Do I act to see where this goes? But not here. Somewhere alone with her. But she is with Seiya I am not even sure she thinks this way about me. I am not even sure if I have feelings for the girl. FUCK. Why now?' _

Serena continued to sit there sulking wanting to make a move for Seiya but afraid he would yet again retreat like she was trying for more. She wanted their old relationship back. But now she wasn't even sure she wanted that.

'_I wish this was easier to decide. I don't want to be alone if me and Seiya break up but I am not even sure I want to be with him anymore. Not to mention I think I am beginning to feel something for Darien. Hell what if he even wants me? I mean he has Raye who is attractive like a goddess. And just because he looks at me doesn't mean he likes me.'_ Serena thought as she sunk into her seat trying to make herself disappear. She glanced over at Seiya whose eyes were glued to the screen. Then over to Darien who looked to be in another state of mind. She then glanced over at Raye who was more focused on Darien. Then Mina and Andrew were in there own little world which involved her being in his lap cuddling him during the movie.

'_God they are perfect. I'd kill to have that'_ Serena thought but she was happy for her best friend and cousin.

Serena went and grabbed for her drink which is where Darien's arm rested on the arm rest of the theater and her fingers lightly brushed his skin and instantly the two felt the warmth and electricity from each other's skin. They locked eyes instantly in the dark theater. Light and Dark eyes met. It was almost instant after that they acknowledged they both had an attraction and like they could speak with their eyes on this attraction. It was a mix of fear but admiration.

The credits began to role on the screen while the lights in the theater lit the room up. Mina jumped out of Andrews lap and held his hand.

"Well you guys ready to go?" Mina smiled rubbing her eyes trying to get used to the light.

Raye stood up and smiled, "Yup I sure am." Then turned to Darien waiting for him.

Seyia looked over to Serena, "That was fun right?" he smiled.

"I guess." Serena replied with a hint of sadness to her tone.

Once they had all walked out of the theater and said their good byes Darien and Serena stood alone in the middle of the plaza's parking lot.

"What now?" Serena whispered not looking into his eyes like she had already made a mistake.

"What do you mean?" Darien replied trying to pretend the innocent incident hadn't occurred yet.

"I mean I didn't imagine what happened in there." She replied feeling angry with him. "You felt it too. I know that look in your eyes said it all."

"You should love Seiya and I should love Raye." He whispered.

"I don't think I can. I never felt that from a small touch Darien even with Seiya. That wasn't nothing." She said as she tried to make eye contact.

"You're asking for it Meatball head." He smiled weakly but then gave up, "I do want you and I don't know if I love you or Raye. Do you still want me now?" He sighed.

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered. "I want you."

She then stood on her tippy toes without even thinking fully and whispered, "Please want me too."

She then leaned up against him and he met her halfway not being able to deny the small blonde beauty. Their lips finally met and it felt like an explosion of fireworks that neither have them felt before. It was like a need for each other for them to feel every part of them. The kiss held for a few minutes before they finally pulled away for air. Knowing they had to go home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Serena and Darien's "incident". Both weren't really sure how to act in front of each other now. They were always around Raye and Seiya so they couldn't actually talk it over or continue this. However after the small incident Seiya was now always trying to ask Serena to go on a date, not knowing what had happened between the two. And Raye seemed more clingy with Darien. Which made Darien more annoyed with her.

During Psychology class on a Wednesday, Darien sat there rapidly tapping his pencil wanting to desperately talk to her, hold her, anything. His attraction was growing for her since this occurred. He began to think he had found 'the one' but wasn't sure and wanted to continue to test the waters on this one. He decided to write her a note. He pulled a piece of paper out and scribbled on it.

'_Serena, meet me at the park after school. We need to talk'_

He reached out and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned around fast and he handed her the note. As soon as she read it she turned around and nodded. Both of them hadn't noticed Andrew next to them staring and noticing the connection between them.

The bell rang ending class and Serena quickly gathered her things and left. Darien and Andrew began to walk to their next class.

"Is there something going on between you two? You two are acting really funny. Especially her. Seiya is finally ready to be with her again and now she's distant. Did something happen? You have been staring at her a lot lately." Andrew asked rapidly.

"Andrew no. I just worry about her and she has been talking to me a lot lately for advice." Darien lied and walked off.

"Something has to be going on between those two.." Andrew said to himself following shortly behind Darien.

Serena went through her day wondering what to do instead of paying attention to her teachers.

'_Should I continue to date Seiya? I mean if me and Darien are a thing shouldn't I dump him? But he is with Raye still.'_

"SERENA! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?" her teacher screeched.

She ducked her head slightly and said, "Sorry I just have a headache that's all."

"Oh well try to pay attention. I know you feel under the weather but try to keep your focus up here".

She nodded but continued to ponder on all these choices she had to make until the final bell rang. As soon as school got out she made her way to the park where Darien waited for her.

"Serena we need to talk about this." He said as soon as she approached, "I think we should stay in our current relationships before we jump into this."

"So we can't be together now? Or anything?" She said looking down with disappointment.

"I didn't quite mean that.. I meant more of something like having a secret relationship for the meantime." He said sheepishly

"So cheating?" She said blushing at the horrid yet fun idea.

The idea of cheating gave the relationship excitement. Something they both couldn't have normally something they had to sneak around for. And in a way it made it sort of sexy but Serena was too embarrassed to admit it because until a week ago she was innocent to passion and a want like that.

"I wouldn't say cheating but yes in a way." He smirked. "Unless you're scared bunns." He said while getting closer to her.

Her face got red but she stood her ground "I'm not scared." She went into his arms and stood on her toes again and felt his breath on her lips which made her knees weak.

He lowered his head and their lips met again and the fireworks came back and the passion erupted from their lips. However this time Darien thought he would deepen the kiss a bit he opened his mouth a little and licked her lips begging for her to open. Once she did their tongues met which made the passion grow more. It felt like a fire was in their stomachs and they didn't want this to end. Their tongues danced while Serena's hands snaked up and tangled into his silky midnight hair while his hands swopped down to her hips bringing her as close to him as humanly possible.

Completely forgetting where they were for the moment Darien pulled away not because he wanted to, no he would have taken her there, but because this was a public place and they couldn't risk being seen just yet.

He knelt down and whispered into her ear "Can you play the game bunns?" biting her ear before pulling away.

"Only if you can Dare." She smiled seductively before nibbling his neck a bit.

"I think you should go home..I'll call you tonight." Darien smiled.

"Okay." She said before she hugged him and left.

Oh what has she gotten herself into? Love or the sweet game of seduction and betrayal?


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night as promised Darien had called her. Serena smiled as she saw his name light up on the screen of her phone.

"Hey." She tried to sound as calm as possible even though she was excited.

"Hey bunns, so you still want to continue to play this game?" She could hear him smirk through the phone when he said this.

"Only if you do." She said in a sexy tone to match up with him.

"Okay then, come over to my apartment Friday. We can 'Study'." He said.

"You going to tell your girlfriend about this?" She asked.

"Like I said we are 'studying'." He said.

"Okay then Friday it is," She smiled into her phone and hung up.

'_I think I am beginning to fall in love.' _She smiled to herself.

She heard a light knock at her door, "Come in!" she shouted from her bed.

Lita walked in smiling with a smirk. She and Lita were close but they barely saw each other as much because Lita was a year older than her and went to a vocational school for culinary arts so most of her time was occupied but she tried to spend as much time with Serena and the others girls as she could.

"So what was that conversation you were having before I walked in here about?" the brunette smirked.

"Eavesdropping now?" Serena giggled.

"Seriously meatball head, what are you up to from what I heard it didn't sound very smart." Lita sighed.

"Nothing really, I was just talking to Andrew about buying Mina a birthday present for Saturday I was asking him if she knew we were shopping together." She lied with a smile. She was excellent at lying especially when she was covering something up.

"I hope so Sere… Seiya is trying really hard for you I would give him a call soon." She sighed again.

"I will.. I just want to make him work a bit.. That's all." Serena whispered feeling guilty for what she was doing now.

"Don't make him work too hard now or he will be calling you a meatball head too." Lita laughed.

"Why do you guys all call me that?" Serena laughed a bit.

Serena had many nicknames. However only Raye, Darien, and Lita called her a meatball head. And while Andrew, Mina, and Ami called her bunns. But now Darien was adapting to that nickname but in a more seductive way. While Seiya only called her by her name or Sere for short. However, sometimes her friends called her Sere when they were being serious.

"Because you are a meatball head." Lita laughed, "But anyway I came over here to have you test a new recipe. It's a strawberry tart."

"YUM. Hand it over Lita." Serena giggled while rubbing her stomach.

After Serena had eaten the majority of Lita's strawberry tarts the girls had laughed and talked about gossip and catched up a bit on what was happening in each other's lives until Lita had to leave because they both had school the next morning. After Lita had left Serena sighed and picked up her phone and decided it was time to call Seiya she had avoided him and his calls lately it was only fair to call him and see what he wanted from her.

Seiya answered the phone after the first ring, "Sere?"

Serena sighed a bit annoyed with how desperate he had gotten since he had originally started this issue with them, "Yes Seiya?"

"I have tried to call you, why haven't you answered?" He sounded sad.

"I have been busy with school work. Sorry." She continued to lie. She was getting too good at this.

"Well do you want to go out to eat tomorrow I know it's a Thursday but I really want to see you. Please?" Seiya pleaded.

"Fine." Serena sighed feeling more guilt for how she was treating him.

"Thank you Sere. What do you want to eat? Chinese? American? I know you can't say no to either." He smiled.

"I think Chinese sounds good." She said plainly, "But Seiya I have to go. I have to go to bed soon." And hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

She curled up in a ball on her bed feeling all the strawberry tarts she ate coming up her throat. She felt horribly guilty at what she was doing but she couldn't help herself now she had fallen too deep for Darien and now she was drowning for him. Seiya was a good guy and she certainly didn't have the heart to dump him. She also didn't want to be alone. She didn't need a boyfriend but she felt like it made her happier and made her feel secure. Seiya didn't deserve this but she couldn't stop what she was doing with Darien now she had hope that this small relationship would turn into something more with time after they had figured out their other relationships.

(_Meanwhile at Darien's place)_

Darien lay on his bed thinking what to do about Raye and Serena. He truly now thought he found love and now his interests in Raye were diminishing by the minute with Serena running through his mind. While in mid thought he heard a knock at the door which snapped him back into reality. He got up only wearing a pair of sleep pants he answered the door to find Raye.

"Raye its 10 at night. We have school tomorrow. What do you need?" He sighed tiredly he really wanted to be alone or with Serena but not her.

"My grandpa is nagging me again and I had nowhere else to go can I please stay Dare?" She pouted a bit.

"Fine, come in." He didn't want to leave her out on the streets at night, even if he didn't feel that way for her he still cared for her like he would for a sister.

He went back into his bedroom where Raye followed him and laid next to him. He sighed knowing what she wanted. Sex. And he wasn't really in the mood but it didn't matter. Raye smiled over at him and crawled on top of him and began to kiss him sweetly at first but then more roughly with want. Darien barely responded to the kiss but then he began to picture her as Serena and began to ravage Raye and yanking her clothes off without a hesitation. He couldn't tell if it was Serena on him or Raye anymore his eyes kept switching the images. Raye clawed at his shoulders surprised at his sudden burst of energy for her. She breathed heavily as Darien slid into her and began to move her up and down with more want than he had ever had before. He could have sworn he heard Serena's moans and screams of joy instead of Raye's labored breathing. After some time of him pounding into her, she reached her climax and then Darien soon after.

Darien sat shocked realizing he thought she was Serena. He had thought about another woman while having sex with another.

"That was different than before." Raye smiled tiredly as she fell next to him in the bed.

She then turned and began to fall asleep while Darien sat there and began to think about what had just occurred. He couldn't get over the fact he pictured another woman in bed with him.

'_Sere what are you doing to me..' _ He mentally sighed before he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's notes: Hai guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like the plan I have for this story when I post future chapters :3 Keep letting me know what you guys think so I can keep this story good_

Serena waited for Seiya to pick her up patiently outside her house. She decided to wear a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baby pink tube top. She wasn't overly thrilled about the night ahead of her but she thought she could give it a shot and see where things go. Even though at the moment her heart was with Darien.

Seiya's black car rolled up and Serena walked over and opened the door and got into the car where he tried to greet her with a kiss but Serena turned letting him only kiss her cheek.

"Man I am starving!" She smiled trying to play off her avoiding his kiss.

"When are you not?" He laughed nervously as he drove off heading to the restaurant.

Serena looked out the window to avoid eye contact with him. She wasn't trying to be so distant but she couldn't help it she just didn't feel that way anymore for him. And she didn't want him to notice it just yet. They pulled up to a small restaurant with Chinese writing on it. Before they got out of the car Seiya looked over at her.

"I love you Sere." He smiled trying so hard.

"I.. I love you too." She whispered half-heartedly before she got out of the car, "Man this place looks good I hope they have really sweet and sour chicken!" She giggled.

"This place had great reviews so I bet they will have something good." Seiya said and then grabbed her hand leading her into the restaurant where they were placed together in a booth.

He sat across from her and smiled and stared into her eyes while they received their menus from the waitress who left to get their drinks.

'_His eyes remind me of Darien's. Maybe a little lighter than his.' _Serena thought.

When the waitress returned with their drinks she took their orders and left the couple be to go make their food.

"So Serena, we need to talk." Seiya began.

'_Oh god does he know about me and Darien? Did he find out? Or see us? Or.'_ Serena worried but sat silently waiting for him to continue.

"I think I am ready for that next step, that you mentioned. I just needed time to think it over. That's why I remained so distant towards you. I needed to be sure you were what I really wanted. I love you Sere.." He smiled with a small blush.

He then slid a small box across the table towards Serena and indicated for her to open it. When she opened it the guilt hit her like a brick and she suddenly became less hungry. A silver necklace with a moon crescent on it laid in the box for her.

"You said you loved the moon right? So I thought this was perfect." He smiled.

"Seiya…" She began, "I can't take this. I mean you were right we need more time and.. and." She started before Seiya cut her off.

"So now you aren't ready? Really Sere? After I am finally ready to give you what you want?" Seiya started to get angry.

"Seiya after you got distant I realized we needed more time to be together and make sure we want to be together okay?" She lied but not entirely.

"Fine Serena.." Seiya said as their food was brought to them.

They began to eat avoiding eye contact and any more serious eye contact. While the box sat in the middle of the table where neither touched it or looked at it. The rest of their meal went dreadfully slow in Serena's opinion no words were even said. The only sound being made was their chewing. After they had both finished and paid the bill Seiya got up to leave.

"What about the necklace?" Serena said noticing he was leaving it.

"Keep it Sere. Maybe it will remind you that I love you and that I will wait." He whispered sounding sort of annoyed with her.

"But Seiya.." Serena started.

"Not now Sere." He said and walked out to his car where he waited for her.

'_I feel worse now.. This guilt is going to eat me alive.'_ She thought as she grabbed the small black box and put it in her pocket. She then headed out the door towards Seiya's car and got in.

As soon as she closed the door he started to speed off like he couldn't take another moment being around her. Serena looked out the window of the car watching the scenery again except this time she wasn't avoiding him she truly felt guilty, but she couldn't help what she felt towards Darien. She truly believed she loved him.

Seiya pulled up to her house. Before she got out he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you Sere. Don't forget it." He then released her arm and let her go.

Serena quickly got out of the car and waved goodbye and ran into her house and up the stairs and hid in her room. She let out a long sigh. She knew she was making things too difficult for her and for Seiya. She lifted up her phone and began to dial some numbers.

"Mina? Can you come over?" Serena sighed into the phone.

"Uh.. Sure bunns." Mina said.

Serena hung up the phone and laid on her bed waiting for her cousin to arrive. After three minutes Mina opened her door and shut it softly and went to Serena's bed and began to rub her back.

"So what happened bunns?" Mina asked.

"Seiya is angry again except this time I think I caused it." Serena said solemnly.

"Well how did you start it?" She sighed for her cousin.

"Now he is ready and gave me a necklace for proof and I don't think I am ready now. I don't want to give my virginity up to a man I fight with every other week. I want to make sure we love each other." She said.

"Bunns you didn't start this he just thought you were. And you're right you need more time. Don't do it unless you are one hundred percent ready." Mina smiled down at the sad blonde. "Things will work out I promise with good time. You two love each other." She continued.

Serena then began to cry out of confusion. She couldn't tell her cousin what she had gotten herself into. She couldn't tell her about Darien. She needed her help but she couldn't ask it had to be a secret.

Mina continued to rub her back, "Sere.. don't cry c'mon let's do something to get your mind off it. Let's go shopping and eat."

Serena nodded and got up and wiped her eyes and left with Mina to go shopping. The girls walked around the mall for a bit looking at all sorts of clothes.

"Hey bunns? Why don't you get something special for when you are ready?" Mina smiled.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Serena blushed furiously.

"You know what I mean. Lingerie." Mina gave her a toothy grin.

Unlike Serena, Mina wasn't a virgin but her and Andrew have been dating longer than anyone and they never had problems with each other.

Despite Serena's protests, Mina dragged her into Victoria Secrets and bought her a few matching bra and panty sets in a variety of colors.

"When would I even wear these?" Serena sighed with embarrassment while she looked into her bag.

"Like I said, when you are ready or you could wear them sooner to get yourself used to yourself wearing it." Her cousin smiled.

"Fine." Serena gave in.

'_I wonder if I should wear one tomorrow when I see Darien..'_ She thought to herself while following her friend to a line to get food.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Darien waited patiently for Serena outside of the school. Students flooded out of the building trying to beat one another to get home faster. He looked over the crowd for the small blonde. He spotted her easily out of the crowd her buns made it very easy to spot her at a distance. He waved her over and then they both headed to student parking lot.

"Ready for our 'study' date?" He smiled cheesily and put extra emphasis on the word study as he held open the passenger door of his nice black sports car.

"Yup." Serena cheered happily and got in to the vehicle.

Darien walked around the car and got in. He started the car up and held Serena's hand while using the other to drive off the school lot.

"So how does food sound?" He smiled while keeping his eyes on the road.

"When does food NOT sound good." She giggled.

'_Why am I so at ease and giddy around him? It's just a study date Well actually it's just a date.' _Serena thought smiling to herself.

"Is pizza alright?" He said as pulled up to a small pizza shop.

"Yup. Cheese please?" She asked.

"Okay, stay here. We can take it back to my place." He said and got out of the car.

Serena began to look out the car window while she waited and saw a familiar red Jeep pull up. Two girls emerged from the Jeep. And those girls were no other than Raye and Ami. Serena ducked so Raye wouldn't see her in her boyfriend's car. She continued to stare as she ducked and watched them walk up to the same shop Darien had just entered for their pizza. Darien walked out just at that moment running into Raye nearly. The two were talking for a bit it seemed like forever as she watched them two. Then Serena saw Raye lean up and kiss Darien a little longer than normal like she had seen Serena watching. Serena could feel her cheeks burn.

'_Even though he isn't mine I really hate seeing him with someone else..' _ Serena thought sadly but shrugged it off as Darien entered the car.

"Sorry about that bunns." Darien said knowing she saw the whole thing, "Here can you hold the pizza?" He smiled trying to switch the subject.

She nodded and placed the hot box of pizza on her lap before Darien had started the car he grabbed her hand like before and kept one hand on the wheel and began to pull out of the parking lot and heading towards his apartment.

'_I love how small and soft her hands feel in mine..I wish I could hold her now.' _Darien thought while he drove.

'_Seiya doesn't even hold my hand when he drives. This is really nice.'_ Serena smiled instantly forgetting about Raye.

The rest of the drive to his apartment complex was silent but the good kind of silent where there was happiness in it not awkwardness. They had finally pulled up to 2 large buildings and Darien pulled around to a gate where he tapped a key in and the gate opened to a reserved parking lot for residents. Darien got out of the car and walked around and opened Serena's door for her. She giggled as he cornily held his hand out for her to let her out. They walked hand in hand into double doors to an elevator where they raced to the elevator button to try to hit it first. Serena beat Darien but mostly because he let her win. They laughed as they waited. Once they entered the elevator Darien hit the top floor button.

"You live on the top floor?" Serena said sounding more shocked than she intended.

"Yea, when my parents passed away I was left with a large amount of money so I was able to afford it. I love the outside view." He smiled down at her. He was at least a foot or two taller so he had to look down at her.

"I didn't know about your parents.. I am so sorry." She whispered feeling guilty like she had brought it up.

"No don't feel bad I lost them when I was really young I barely remember them. I mostly remember my aunt." Darien smiled trying to reassure her.

Once they reached the top floor they walked towards Darien's room and he unlocked it and they walked in. His room was a one bedroom apartment with a nice kitchen and living room and another room that leading to his bedroom. It was spacious for a one bedroom apartment.

Serena walked over to kitchen counter and placed their pizza box down and smiled up at him.

"I really like this place." She said in wonder as she looked about his apartment. "Anyway where are the plates? We should eat the pizza before it gets cold." She said.

"I'll get them." He said as he walked over to a cabinet and retrieved two plates for them.

After they got their pizza they settled down on the couch and began to talk while they dug into their food. After they had both finished Serena got up and grabbed both of their plates and walked over to the sink and began to wash them with a sponge and some dish soap placed next to the sink.

'_Wow.. Raye makes me clean up after her. Man I could get used to this.'_ Darien inwardly laughed.

"Hey want to watch a movie for a bit?" He smiled as Serena walked back after she cleaned their dishes.

"Sure. What movie?" She giggled as she plopped back on his couch.

'_Man I feel really at home here, I hope we can make this last.' _Serena thought.

"Have you seen Jurassic Park?" He smiled holding up a DVD case.

"What's that?" She tilted her head a bit making her even cuter.

"That's it we're watching it." He laughed at how adorable she was.

He then plopped in the DVD and sat back on the couch where Serena scooted closer to him and he placed his arms around her. Throughout the movie they began to get closer and closer in a laying position to a point it looked more like cuddling than him holding her. She glanced into his eyes since she was practically laying on him already. She snaked her way up and kissed him. It was just a peck at first but the instant she pulled away Darien went back in for another. Except this kiss was longer. They both grabbed each other like they were magnets. Her hands intertwined into his midnight black hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her closer into him. He then flipped them over so he was on top now and he continued the kiss once again and this time he deepened it even more. He traced her lips with his tongue begging the small beauty to open her mouth in response. When she did, their tongues danced he began to reach for her shirt desperately wanting to take it off from her. She moaned into his mouth which made him grow more desperate in want. He tugged her shirt off quickly and began to kiss down her neck gently and then teasing it with his tongue making her gasp in pleasure. He then took nips at her pale delicate neck leaving small red marks while she clawed at his back and tilted her head back in pleasure. Right when his mouth reached the top of breast above her pink silk bra, he heard a knock at the door.

Darien's face paled and he got up and off her and tried to regain his control. He looked over at Serena and motioned to his room.

"Go hide in my room and get decent till I come get you." He whispered.

Serena nodded and scurried off to go put her shirt back on and then spied from the room to see who was at the door.

Darien opened the door to find no one other than Raye.

"Raye… What are you doing here?" He said trying his best to not sound annoyed.

"I wanted to see you babe. Are you okay?" She said looking confused at how he was treating her.

"I am fine but Raye I am busy with.. With." Darien paused trying to think of an excuse, "With a Psychology project. Serena's my partner so we were working on it."

"Oh sorry.. Maybe I could help?" Raye tried.

"We got it handled it's just time consuming that's all but thank you Raye." Darien flashing a fake smile hoping she would take a hint he was busy.

"Okay, I'll stop by tomorrow then." She said and then leaned up and kissed Darien before turning and leaving.

Darien lightly shut the door and sighed out of relief.

'_That was close. But a total cock block.'_ He thought to himself.

"Serena you can come back in!" He shouted for her.

Serena peeped her head out from his room and then walked slowly towards him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close to her.

'_I think I am falling in love. HARD in love.' _Serena thought to herself.

Serena looked up at his midnight blue eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

"I think I should go just in case she comes back." Serena whispered.

"Before you do though.." Darien said and then lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was eye level with him, "I need to tell you this. I love you Serena. I really think I am falling in love with you."

"Darien.. I love you too but.. What." Serena started before he cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"But what?" He said as he pulled away from her and putting her back down.

"What about Raye?" Serena whispered feeling sad at the mention of her name.

"Serena." Darien said as he cupped her face with his palm, "I love you now, I don't think I ever really loved Raye, maybe I saw her like a sister or a close friend and I misjudged that for love. But now I can't break up with her.. Not yet at least. I don't want her to think we have something going on and I can't hurt her like that."

"What do I do about Seiya though?" She said feeling horrible for the situation they were in.

"Do the same thing. Just continue things for a bit. And after a few weeks end it when you sense an opportunity to end things do it. Blame it on a fight, or anything." Darien said.

"Will we ever get to be together without it being a secret?" Serena said feeling hot tears streaming down her face.

"Soon Sere. Soon. I promise." Darien said and knelt and kissed the tears away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note~ Sorry for no updates lately I have been so so busy with school and work and trying to fit my social life in but tonight I got some time so enjoy3 Thanks for the reviews._

The next few days Serena and Darien were almost inseparable. Whenever they weren't around Seiya, Raye, or the others they would do anything to hold each other like they needed one another like air. However both of them hadn't noticed how carless they had gotten at hiding their little secret.

At lunch one day the whole group sat together where they usually sat a nice shady spot in the grass. Raye was sitting on one side of Darien with Serena on the other, and next to her was Seiya. The rest of the group sat across from them. All of them were talking amongst themselves. Seiya placed a protective arm around Serena's shoulders while Raye rested her head on Darien's shoulder. But what Seiya and Raye didn't notice was behind Serena and Darien's backs they were holding hands. However this little notion hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone. Andrew stared for a bit to make sure he saw what he saw and then grabbed Darien by his collar dragging him across the school's lawn to speak to him.

"Okay Darien what the hell is going on." Andrew started angrily.

"What do you mean..?" Darien started hoping Andrew would somehow forget it.

"You know damn well what I mean." Andrew cursed at him.

"Andrew…" Darien started looking up to see the man was truly ticked with him, "I love her and I know it's fucked up but I can't change anything yet."

"Why is that Darien? Why can't you end this ordeal with Raye or Serena? She is dating Seiya for fucks sake dude." He sighed at his best friend angrily.

"She feels the same for me.. And she is scared to end it with him and I can't end it with Raye just yet I don't have a reason and I don't want her to be suspicious." Darien let out.

"You're lucky I never really liked Raye or Seiya or I'd tell them myself." He started, "But are you sure you both aren't ending this because you both have still have feelings for them?"

"I don't love Raye I can tell you that, I just feel guilty for dating her for so long to end this with her because I am cheating on her." Darien said.

"I am serious Darien, end this soon. One way or the other. Before one of them notice" Andrew said motioning towards Raye and Seiya.

After their conversation both walked back to their group where Andrew returned to Mina and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek while Darien returned to his spot between Raye and Serena. After all of them finished the remainder of their lunch in peace the bell rang indicating it was time for them to all go back to class.

Serena got up and began to head to class until Seiya grabbed her shoulder pulling her back.

"Seiya I got to get to class. What's up?" Serena asked confused.

"Why aren't you wearing the necklace I got you? You haven't worn it since I got it for you" Seiya frowned ignoring her questions.

"I haven't thought about it much." Serena said quietly. She honestly didn't really want to wear the necklace it made her feel worse for what she was doing to Seiya. However he had been getting a little more aggressive with her lately.

"Serena I bought that for you to prove my love for you. Did I not?" He said more angrily.

"Seiya I got to get to class we can talk tonight." Serena said trying to walk away when Seiya grabbed her arm tightly.

"I asked you a question." Seiya said practically growling.

"LET GO!" She screeched and managed to escape his grip and run to her next class.

'_God what has come over him lately? He's getting more and more possessive it's like he knows I am about to end this relationship.' _Serena sighed to herself.

Serena looked down at her arm which was beginning to bruise from where Seiya grabbed her. She knew that this was a bad sign and it was time for her to end things soon. It was only a matter of time she thought.

While Serena sat in her class English class she tried to not show her worry and fear. She reached into her pocket and slipped her phone out to text Darien to meet her after school and then returned to her school work.

The final bell releasing the school for the day, Serena began to walk out of the building to her and Darien's meeting spot. She stood while she looked around for the tall man. Two hands slipped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck and pulled away.

Serena turned around and jumped into Darien's arms for a familiar warm hug. For some reason she had been feeling more and more comfortable around him rather than her own boyfriend.

"I have something to tell you bunns. Come with me to my car and we can talk." He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand as they walked to his car.

As usual Darien politely opened the passenger door for her while she giggled as he kissed her hand when she got in and then walked around to his side. He got in and leaned over and kissed her cheek before he started the car.

"Where are we going Dare?" Serena asked.

"My house." He smiled while focusing on the road.

As they pulled into his apartment parking lot they began the walk up to his room. Where he opened the door for her and as soon as the door closed Darien grabbed her close to him and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her tightly by the hips pushing them into him so they had no space between them.

"I love you Serena." He practically moaned as he pulled away from her lips.

"I love you Darien." She breathed.

"Can I?" He asked the simple question which Serena instantly knew what he meant.

"Please do." She moaned as she wrapped her long legs around him and intertwined her hands in his black silky hair while returning to his lips which were like her drug.

He carried her into the bedroom where Darien laid her down and then got on top of her. He broke their kiss and began to trail down her neck like the time before except this time he wanted to leave his mark showing she was his. He kissed her white silky skin and then licked it gently before he carefully sucked the skin and then bit it not enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark. Serena gasped while she tightened her legs around him. He then moved his way down to the top of her shirt which just showed the tops of her breast. He lifted her shirt carefully and then teased Serena by kissing around her black lace bra that Serena had gotten with Mina. As soon as he could tell Serena was done with being teased he removed the bra and moved his mouth right to her nipple and took it in while he gently suckled and his other hand used his fingertip to circle her other nipple. Serena had tried to bite her lip to suppress her moans for what Darien was doing to her body but she couldn't hold back. He smiled to himself knowing he was pleasing his bunny. Darien then moved lower closer to his destination till he reached the button of her pants where he then quickly removed them and her black matching lace panties too. He smiled down at the sight of her naked body while Serena blushed under his stare.

"Please Dare I need it." She moaned.

"Not yet, soon." He smirked.

He had her on the edge. He lowered his hand to her spot and stuck one finger into her wetness. She gasped out in pure pleasure. But Darien quickly realized she wasn't ever with someone just based off of how tight she was around his finger, but a part of him didn't care she truly was his now in this way. He slid his finger in and out till she finally came. When she did she had let out a loud moan in his name. He smiled at his success.

Once Serena had came down from her personal high, she crawled on top of Darien, who was still clothed and began to remove his shirt. Once she had she stared in awe at his structure that was nice and toned. She began to kiss down all the way to his pants where she unbuckled his pants and tugged them down revealing his boxers which she tugged down too.

"Serena please, I want to please you." He breathed a little.

"No it's my turn." She smiled.

She took his member by the hand and then brought it to her mouth where she breathed slightly. She felt Darien's body tighten a bit. She began to lick his tip before she put the whole thing into her mouth. She bobbed up and down taking his member fully into her mouth. She sucked onto it and moved her head up and down till he began to reach his climax.

"Please move Serena I am about to." He moaned.

Serena didn't budge and waited till he reached his climax where she took it all in her mouth and swallowed. She stayed till every drop was counted for.

"Serena you didn't have to." Darien whispered slightly shocked.

"I wanted to." She smiled.

"And you're new to this?" He smirked.

He quickly switched positions and got on top of her and whispered into her ear, "Do you think you're ready? We can stop now if you want."

"Please Darien, I need you you're the only one I want to be with like this." She breathed a hot breath into his ear.

He nodded and carefully slid himself inside till he felt himself break her barrier. She clenched the sheets trying to handle her pain. Darien sat there for a moment letting her adjust. When he saw her loosen her grip on the sheets he began to slowly move in and out of her. He carefully did at first but each time his movements got faster and harder. He felt her walls get tighter around him and she clawed at his back as she soon reached her climax. She screamed out his name into the room. Darien soon reached his too and came inside her and then pulled out and collapsed next to her.

"I love you Serena. You're so perfect." He said out of breath from their little activity.

"I love you too Darien." She whispered as she began to slide over to him and laid on his chest where she soon fell asleep on him.

Darien smiled to himself and ran his hands through her hair as they fell asleep naked together.

_So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that was my first sexual scene I ever wrote so sorry if its crap. XD _


End file.
